Sesame Street (film)
is a new movie inspired by Jim Henson's popular educational TV series on PBS. Synopsis The gang try to save their street from being demolished by an evil oil tycoon by running the Sesame Street Telethon. Muppet Cast #Abby Cadabby #Alice Snuffleupagus (reconstructed for this movie) #Alligator #Alphabet Characters #AM Monsters #The Amazing Mumford #Anything Muppets #Aristotle #Athena #Azibo the Monster (from Panwapa) #Baby Bear #Baby Natasha #Barkley the Dog #Bats #Bear (originally used as Bunnie Bear, with Muppet eyes) #Beaver #Benny Rabbit #Bert #Betty Lou #Biff and Sully #Big Bad Wolf (different wolves, one being a large blue wolf, the other being a medium green one, and the latter the basic purple one) #Big Bird #Big Jeffy #Bip Bippadotta #Birds (while most of these are seen on Sesame Street, five of them (originally from The Muppet Show, later reworked for The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) would be for this movie as well) #Blanche (chameleon) (slightly reworked version for this movie) #Blue Bird #Brandeis #Bruno the Trashman (reconstructed for this movie) #Bug #Buster the Horse #Cactus #Captain Vegetable (reconstructed as a large lavender rod-arm AM) #Cats #Cheese #Chicago (lion) #Chickens #Chip and Dip #Chris and the Alphabeats #Clam #Clementine #Colambo #Cookie Monster #The Count von Count #The Countess von Backwards #Cows #Crab #Curly Bear #Deena #Deer (originally used as Robert the Red Deer, with Muppet eyes) #Didi the Dodo (from X-Tink-Shun) #Dingers #Don Music #Donkey (originated as Denchoo Donkey on Galli Galli Sim Sim) #Dr. Nobel Price #Ducks #Elmo #Enormous Athlete #Ernie #Farley #Ferlinghetti Donizetti #Fish #Flamingo (originally used as Julie the Flamingo, with Muppet eyes) #Flowers #Fluffy #The Fluter-Tooters #Forgetful Jones #Fox #Frazzle #Fred the Wonder Horse #Frogs #Gary Grouch #Giraffe (originally used as Alexis the Giraffe, with Muppet eyes) #Gladys the Cow #Gnu #Goldilocks #Gonger (from The Furchester Hotel) #Goose #Gorilla (originally used as Lenny the Gorilla, with Muppet eyes) #Grandmother Happy #Grizzy #Grouches #Grover #Grundgetta #Guy Smiley #Hansel and Gretel #Haystack #Harvey Kneeslapper #Herb the dinosaur #Herbert Birdsfoot #Herry Monster #Hippopotamus (originally used as Phoenicia the Hippo, with Muppet eyes) #Honkers #Hoots the Owl #Horatio the Elephant #Horses #Humongous Chicken #Humphrey #Humpty Dumpty #Iago (donkey) #Iguanas (one from "Elmo the Musical: Iguana"; the other originally used as Nico the Marine Iguana, with Muppet eyes) #Ingrid #Irvine #Jacket #Jaguar (originally used as Jasper the Jaguar, with Muppet eyes) #Joey and Davey Monkey #Julia #Kangaroo (originally used as Kasey the Kangaroo, with Muppet eyes) #Karina the Ballerina #Kathleen the Cow #Kermit the Forg #Kermit the Frog (special guest appearance) #Kingston Livingston III #Koala Bear (originally used as Flora the Koala, with Muppet eyes) #Lassie (goat) #Lefty the Salesman #Lightning (reindeer) #Little Bird #Little Jerry #Little Murray Sparkles #Lizard (originally used as a background animal on The Song of the Cloud Forest, later reworked for its single appearance as the Iguana of Xanadu on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, later reworked for this movie) #Lobster #Louie #Luca #Lulu #Macaw #Madame Chairbird #Mae #Mama Bear #Martians #Maurice Monster #Merry Monster #Meryl Sheep (reconstructed for this movie) #Mice #Milton (golden toad) (slightly reworked version for this movie) #Ming (peacock) #Miss Finch #Monkeys (one originally used as Hector the Spider Monkey, with Muppet eyes; the other being a Wickersham, reworked for this movie) #Monty #Moose (originally used as Ralph the Moose, with Muppet eyes) #Mr. Dragon #Mr. Johnson #Mr. Snuffleupagus #Murray Monster #Narf #Nick (anaconda) (slightly reworked version for this movie) #Numerical Characters #Octopuses #Old MacDonald #Oscar the Grouch #Ostrich (originally used as Lydia the Ostrich, with Muppet eyes) #Osvaldo #Ovejita #Owl (originally used as Hillary the Owl, with Muppet eyes) #Papa Bear #Pearl #Pelican (originally used as Paul the Pelican, with Muppet eyes) #Penguins #Pesties #Pigeons #Pigs #Placido Flamingo (reconstructed for this movie) #Poco Loco #Polar Bear (originally used as Jake the Polar Bear) #Porcupine #Prairie Dawn #Preposterous #Preston Rabbit #Prince Charming #Professor D. Rabbit #Rabbits #Raccoons #Ralphie #Rhinoceros (originally used as Harry the Rhino) #Rico (robot) #Rockheads #Roosevelt Franklin and his Mother #Rooster #Rosita #Roxie Marie #Ruby #Rudy #Sam the Robot (reconstructed for this movie) #Sammy the Snake #Seagull #Shark #Sheep #Shelley the Turtle #Sherlock Hemlock #Sherry Netherland #Shivers the Penguin #Shrimp #Sidney (camel) #Simon Soundman #Singing Food #Skunk #Slimey #Socks #Sonny Friendly (reconstructed as a large lavender rod-arm AM) #Spider #Squirrel #Stinky the Stinkweed #Stuckweed #Telly Monster #The Three Little Pigs #Tiger #Toucan #Tree #Turkey #Turtles #Twiddlebugs #The Two-Headed Monster #Vulture (originally used as Guffrey the Vulture) #Wanda Cousteau #Walrus (originally used as Bubba the Walrus, with Muppet eyes) #Warren Wolf #Warthog #Watson #Whale (originally used as Inidra the Whale, with Muppet eyes) #Whozits (originally used on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, reworked for this movie) #Wolfgang the Seal #Yak (originally used as Monica the Musk Ox, with Muppet eyes) #Zebra (originally used as Randall the Zebra, with Muppet eyes) #Zoe Category:Sesame Street Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Warner Bros. films